


Perfect Night For Rain In A Rose Garden

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Ah, CJ's found a little love.





	Perfect Night For Rain In A Rose Garden

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

"Perfect Night For Rain In A Rose Garden"  
By: Dani Beth   
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em except for Keith. Wish I did though.

Summary: Ah, CJ's found a little love.

Author's Notes: This has nothing to do with my ~*Interwoven*~ series.  
Just wanted to let you know.

~**~

Walking softly into the bedroom, the man stopped and leaned over to kiss  
the sleeping form. Wincing softly as she stirred, he whispered,"Sorry,  
baby."

Shaking her head, she groggily answered,"It's all right. Did you just  
get in?"

"Yeah. It was a long flight, with delays. I hate airports." Sitting on  
the edge of the bed, he started to undress.

"I know the feeling."

"CJ, honey, you fly in Air Force One. How the hell do know the feeling  
of what it's like in airports?" he asked teasingly.

Growling something, she sat up. "And you have your own plane. I remember  
what it's like."

Getting in next to her, he pushed her down so she was laying down again.  
"Go bed nights, CJ. I love you."

Kissing his cheek, she moved closer,"Love you too Keith."

~**~

Groaning, Keith raised his arms over his head and looked over to where  
CJ was supposed to be. Seeing the place empty, he got up and walked towards  
the kitchen.

Leaning against the door, he watched as she fixed breakfast, looked for  
her briefcase and put on earrings at the same time. "You're amazing,  
you know that?"

"Thank you. Now, it's time to eat. And if I don't eat now, I'm going  
to be late. I have to also call a cab 'cause that's how I got here last  
night." She sat down next to him and started to read the paper.

"Don't do that. I'll have David drive you to work. Not a word, CJ, I  
don't need to be to the office until three."

"You love me too much."

Cocking his head, Keith sighed and nodded. "You're right, I do."

~**~

"So, how's Keith?" Danny asked, walking into CJ's office.

"Keith is fine. How's Julia?" Seeing a smile, she knew she said the right  
thing.

"She's great. Wants to meet you," he told her.

Raising an eyebrow, CJ asked,"Oh really?"

"Really."

"That would be lovely."

~**~

"CJ, you have a visitor," Carol told her from the doorway.

"Let 'em in."

"You look like you could use a break," Keith's voice called out.

Getting up from her chair, CJ smiled. "Oh, and what do you have in mind?"

Holding up a picnic basket, he grinned. "Wanna join me?"

~**~

"I really should be getting back to the office," CJ mumbled into his  
shoulder.

Rolling on top of her, Keith shook his head as he put feather-light kisses  
on her face. "What if I don't want you to go?"

"I don't care if you don't want me to go. I want to get paid," she told  
him, smiling.

Cursing softly, as he heard his celphone ring, Keith told her, "Impeccable  
timing, don't you think?"

Laughing, CJ got up from the blanket and smoothed out her suit while  
putting away the dishes and listening to one end of the conversation.

"...Yeah, that's fine Rick. We'll see you at seven-thirty. I know where  
it is. Bye." Turning off the phone, he turned to her. "What?"

"Where are we going for dinner and who are we going with?" CJ asked,  
sitting down indian style.

Sitting down across from her, Keith sighed. "Rick and Jill Johanson want  
us to meet them at "Rosa's" at seven-thirty. I told them sure." Worried,  
he asked,"Is that all right?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled. "Of course."

~**~

"Have a good lunch CJ?" Sam asked, walking beside her.

"Why yes Sam, I did. And you?" she asked, remembering that he had announced  
to her that he was having lunch with Mallory.

Nodding, he grinned. "Yeah, I did."

"Good, good." After a beat, she asked,"What can I do for you Sam?"

"Nothing. Just, um, I need your help."

Walking into her office, she asked,"Ask away."

"Well, I wanna do something nice for Mal..."

"Uh-huh."

"So, I was wondering..."

Looking up at him from her desk, CJ smiled. "I see. Jewellry is always  
nice. So is taking her out, then giving her the jewellry."

Thinking for a bit, he finally said,"Where do you suggest we go?"

"Well, what does she like?"

"Italian."

"Then I'd go to "Rosa's". I'm going there tonight." In a low voice, she  
pleaded slightly,"Please come tonight."

~**~

Smoothing out her dress again, CJ looked over at Keith. "Why oh why did  
I say I wanted to go out again tonight?"

"I dunno. Why did you?" he asked, a smile in his voice.

"The things I do for you..."

Shaking his head, Keith asked,"And what, pray tell, do you do for me?"

Grinning, CJ told him,"Everything."

"Okay you two, knock it off," Rick Johanson called out.

Hitting her husband, Jill told him,"Leave them be."

"CJ!" she heard Mallory O'Brian call out.

Getting up, she hugged the younger woman and mouthed to Sam, 'Thank you.'

"Mr. Seaborn, good to see you. And you Ms. O'Brian." Keith smiled and  
shook hands with them. "Rick, Jill this is Sam and Mallory."

Sitting next to her, Sam whispered to CJ, "I see why you wanted us to  
come."

~**~

Getting up from the table, Keith smiled at the others. "We should really  
be going." Holding his hand out to CJ, he helped her up.

"See ya tomorrow CJ," Sam told her.

"You too Sam."

Walking out of the restaraunt, Keith turned to her. "Want to go for a  
walk?"

"That would be nice."

Walking up to the limo that had pulled up, he told his driver that they  
would be going for a walk. Coming back to her, he put his jacket around  
her shoulders and took her hand in his.

~**~

A slight mist had started as they walked back to where the car was parked.  
Lifting her face to the sky, CJ felt the cool drops touch her face.

Feeling Keith speed up next to her, she followed reluctantly.

"I promise CJ, if we get into the car before it pours, I'll dance with  
you at home."

Laughing, she ran with him.

~**~

"All right, how 'bout that dance you promised?" she asked as they pulled  
up in the driveway.

Glancing at her, Keith raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes really." Crossing her arms, she asked,"You're not chickening out  
on me, are you?"

"Of course not. Let's go."

Leading her to the garden, CJ smiled as he pressed her close to him.  
Feeling his strong arms encircle her, she siged contently.

"You like?"

"Very much."

After a few moments, Keith asked,"What are you thinking about?"

Wiping some hair from her forehead, CJ told him, "That it's a perfect  
night for rain in a rose garden."

~**~

Dani Beth

~*"Because the FBI has nothing to hide." - Scully, The X-Files*~  



End file.
